A polycarbonate is generally produced using a raw material derived from petroleum resources. However, in recent years, depletion of petroleum resources is feared, and it is demanded to provide a polycarbonate using a raw material obtained from biomass resources such as plant.
Also, because of a concern that global warming due to increase or accumulation of carbon dioxide emissions may bring about climate change or the like, it is demanded to develop a polycarbonate using a plant-derived monomer as a raw material and being carbon neutral even when discarded after use.
A technique of obtaining a polycarbonate resin by using isosorbide as a plant-derived monomer and effecting transesterification with diphenyl carbonate has been recently proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the case of an aromatic polycarbonate resin that has been heretofore widely used, the impact resistance of the resin itself is excellent, but when isosorbide is used, the impact resistance becomes poor as compared with the aromatic polycarbonate resin, and improvements are needed.
To solve this problem, a polycarbonate resin composition containing a polycarbonate resin having a high glass transition temperature and a rubbery polymer has been proposed as a composition capable of enhancing the impact resistance (see, for example, Patent Document 2).